Revelaciones
by doki-dokiboo
Summary: Secuela de "Susurros y Silencios"; El romance de Sakura y Syaoran continua creciendo apesar de las vueltas que da la vida. Nuevas penas, nuevos amores, nuevas ocurrencias y siempre con un toque de humor oscuro y mucha locura.


**Revelaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Duelo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Negación-**

La lluvia se había transformado gradualmente en nieve en un triste día de noviembre. Me apoyé sobre Syaoran bajo nuestro paraguas, disimulando mis lagrimas como hacían todos los demás. Sentí la mano de Jeff colarse en la mía y volteé sorprendida a verlo pero éste continuo viendo al frente, abrazando a Jared. Syaoran vio nuestras manos pero al parecer, esta era una de las raras ocasiones en las que el contacto físico entre mi mejor amigo y yo, podía ser tolerado. Sabia que nuestros demás amigos se encontraban sentados detrás de nosotros pero no me atrevía a desviar mi mirada de la escena enfrente de todos. El rostro de Chase se había transformado en una mascara y si no fuera porque Meiling lo guiaba, quizás no se hubiera movido de su asiento del todo.

.

.

.

-"¡Ah, Jones!" Llamó la mamá de Meiling y Syaoran al verme llegar.

-"¿Mi padre?" Pregunté sin esperar el resto de los saludos.

-"Puedes entrar a verlo." Dijo Syaoran llegando por el otro lado del pasillo. "El doctor dijo que no había problema." Sentí mi respiración volver a la normalidad, si podía recibir visitas tan rápido, entonces no podía ser tan grave...

-"Esta bien... por ahora." Me sonrió Yelan con compasión e intenté calmar la molestia que me provocaba esa sonrisa. Entré al cuarto que Syaoran me había indicado, sintiendo como mi miedo regresaba.

-"Chase." Me saludó mi padre sonriente pero mi expresión estaba congelada en pánico, observando todos los tubos en sus brazos y la mascara en su rostro. "Estoy bien." Me calmó. "No quise asustarte, podre salir mañana mismo."

Me senté a su lado suspirando con alivio.

-"¿Lo has pensado bien?" Preguntó de pronto mi padre, retomando una de nuestras muchas discusiones.

-"Ya decidí que no iré. No sirve de nada insistir." Me quejé.

-"Chase, no cambiara nada el que no vayas." Sonrió este tristemente. "Es muy tarde para un tratamiento, que dejes tus estudios o no. Sera dinero malgastado si no lo usa-"

-"No es muy tarde." Me enterqué.

-"Chase." Insistió mi padre.

-"Yo nunca te pedí que te mataras para educarme." Le reclamé.

-"Las cosas no sucedieron así y lo sabes muy bien."

-"No iré."

-"No estaré aquí por mucho mas tiempo." Comentó este. "Necesito saber que estarás bien." Quede callado, intentando digerir mi enojo. Sentí su mano desordenando mis cabellos. "Lo siento..."

Salí del cuarto exhausto, hasta yo sabia lo que era cierto o no pero jamas podría darme por vencido. Los días pasaban y cada día creía más y más que todo era mentira, porque se veía igual... Porque si era él, nada podía detenerlo, era la única familia que me quedaba.

-"¿Qué haces?" Me sorprendí al encontrarlo en la cocina, haciéndole algo a un repostero.

-"Intentando reparar esto antes de que Meiling destruya toda nuestra vajilla. Esta suelto y conociéndola, encontrara una manera de terminar de malograrle." Se burló. "No veo como lograra volverse pastelera, probablemente envenenara a alguien."

-"No es cierto." Intenté defender a mi enamorada. "Dejalo ahí, le diré de tener cuidado."

-"Supongo, no esta tan flojo." Dijo colocando los platos en su lugar una vez mas. "Pero seria un desastre si se parte la cabeza, Yelan jamas te lo perdonara." Bromeó y rió de mi al verme enrojecer.

Para evitar la marea de burlas, decidí ir a cerrar la tienda y poco después mi padre vino a verme como solía hacer mientras yo hacia las cuentas.

-"Buenas noches Chase."

Volteé a verlo, se veía igual.

-"Hasta mañana." Respondí y continué con mis cálculos pero éste no se movió, observándome. "¿Qué sucede?" Volteé sintiendo su mirada sobre mi.

-"Nada." Respondió sonriendo. "De pronto me di cuenta de que has crecido bastante." Admitió éste sorprendido y sentí mi cara arder una vez mas. "Siempre tengo la impresión de que aun eres un niño." Suspiro.

-"No eres el único." Admití con pesar y éste rió de mi sentándose a mi lado.

-"¿Problemas con Meiling?" Se burló y mi cara se encendió aun más si posible.

-"¡No es cierto!" Renegué haciéndolo reír una vez más. Terminé de cuadrar la caja sintiendo que aun estaba siendo observado e intentando calmar mi vergüenza. "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" Insistí.

-"Eres terco así que quizás las cosas se pondrán difíciles por aquí." Dijo mi padre y por la primera vez lo vi con duda pero fue tan solo un instante. Volví a mi convicción, aun había tiempo, nada pasaría. "Pero si hay algo que he aprendido, es en confiar en ti así que sé que tomaras la mejor decisión al final." Dijo desordenando mis cabellos. "Buenas noches, hijo."

-"Hasta mañana." Respondí, viéndolo subir las escaleras, éste volteo para sonreírme y después siguió su camino. Se sentía extraño verlo alejarse, quería detenerlo.

Desperté al día siguiente corriendo para desayunar rápido y ordenar libros que estaba olvidando. Entonces realicé que no lo había visto del todo, él debería estar despierto antes que yo.

-"¿Papá?" Llamé desde la entrada pero no hubo respuesta.

Cuando entré a su cuarto, este dormía. Solo dormía.

.

.

.

 **-Ira-**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo el mundo pregunta "¿Como esta Chase?" "¿Como te sientes?" pero es difícil saber lo que yo misma siento, es mucho mas difícil saber lo que Chase esta sintiendo. Debería ser fácil pero nada suena real. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? Lo vi antes de ayer, era imposible... Se veía igual que siempre.

Pero cuando entré a la casa de Chase esa tarde, por alguna razón, todo se volvió realidad. Él no estaba ahí para saludarme o advertirme de no romper algo, riendo de mi antes de despedirse de Chase y de mi para ir de compras...Y nunca había encontrado el lugar sin Chase detrás del contador limpiando algún desastre.

-"Esta en su cuarto." Me saludó mi mama y sonaba preocupada. "No sirve de nada insistirle en la mudanza por el momento, no quiere escucharlo." Se lamento. "Pero no podemos dejarlo solo... Quizás si Syaoran-"

-"Yo me quedare." Me ofrecí.

-"No lo creo." Me sonrió mi mamá con compasión.

-"Me quedaré aunque no quieras." Respondí y hui en busca de Chase.

No era inocente a tal punto de creer que mi pura presencia cambiaría algo, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Mi mamá intentó hacerme regresar a casa en vano.

Chase no hablaba mucho, ya iba una semana faltando e insistía en ocuparse de todo solo. Podía ver que no le ponía esfuerzo, aún rehusaba de admitir su derrota.

-"Chase, dejame hacerlo. No tienes que hacer todos los arreglos tu solo." Le insistí pero éste continuó ignorándome. "Y no puedes seguir faltando a clases."

-"¿Por qué no?" Se quejó molesto. "¿Cual es el punto de volver? Me pienso quedar en el café por el resto de mi vida de todos modos. No necesito volver, es una perdida de tiempo."

-"No es cierto. Tenias mejores planes para este lugar." Le recordé.

-"Tu no entiendes." Me acusó.

-"Pues no me dices nada _nunca_..." Le reclamé pero me detuve a tiempo. Si yo me sentía así de mal, el debía estar peor.

-"Él era mi única familia. No tengo a nadie, ¿por qué perdería mi tiempo? ¿Por quien...?"

-"No estas solo. Yo..."

-"No es lo mismo." Me reclamó y se fue del comedor. Lo encontré tomando en la sala, se había vuelto una habitud.

-"Chase, yo también soy tu familia. Tienes que parar esto." Me quejé quitandole el vaso. Inesperadamente éste me beso, yo me había preparado a la pelea de siempre. Pero el beso era diferente que antes. "Sigo aquí." Lo calmé besándolo. Éste evito mi beso bajando por mi cuello, sus manos luchando con mi ropa. "Chase." Lo llamé.

-"Por favor." Respondió este volviendo a mis labios. Cedí, yo también estaba cansada. Lo iba a amar por el resto de mi vida, ¿Qué mas daba, si por un minuto podía calmarlo, hacerlo olvidar entre mis brazos?

Desperté sintiéndome extrañamente feliz, como no me había sentido últimamente, y culpable. Chase no estaba en la sala pero me había abrigado con una colcha. Me senté envolviéndome bien en la colcha, sintiendo que podría llorar por fin pero nada sucedió, solo un dolor de cabeza. Me cambie sintiéndome cansada una vez más, la felicidad momentánea muriendo en soledad. Fui a buscar en donde Chase se ocultaba de mi y lo encontré en el comedor para mi sorpresa, haciendo cuentas una vez más.

-"Chase," Lo llamé, éste evito mi mirada y se fue al café. "No tiene sentido que me evites, vivo aquí." Lo regañe persiguiéndolo.

-"Vete, Meiling." Dijo éste volteando para verme por primera vez.

-"¿Qué?" Fue lo único que pude responder, me había tomado por sorpresa.

-"Lo siento." Dijo Chase.

-"No quiero que te disculpes." Le reclamé. "Tú no eres el único. _.._ "

-"Fue un error." Me interrumpió este. "No puedo, no te amo. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz." Renegó éste.

Sabia que estaba en duelo, más como, quería creer que era simplemente eso pero esto no cambiaba el hecho que dolía. Estaba lidiando con dos duelos juntos. Me había esperado esto, traté de recordarme. No era estúpida al punto de pensar que todo se solucionaría fácilmente pero no quería escucharlo tan directamente y sin hesitación de su parte.

Me senté sola en el café distraída viendo lo poco de luz que entraba al local desaparecer, cambiando lentamente de posición y yo aun no podía llorar. Regresé a la casa sintiéndome vacía, lo busqué en su cuarto pero no lo encontré, lo busqué con mas preocupación que antes. Generalmente se escondía en su cuarto, ¿en donde se había metido? Realicé que no podía odiarlo; era verdad, lo iba a amar por el resto de mi vida...

Por fin, lo encontré en el cuarto de su padre, durmiendo. Se veía pálido, de seguro no había comido nada.

.

.

.

 **-Negociación-**

 **.**

 **.**

Desperté cansado. Sintiéndome estúpido. Cierto, pensé recordando lo ocurrido. Podía recordar el shock en el rostro de Meiling, ¿por qué le había dicho algo así? No era cierto, la quería de vuelta. Quizás si me dormía de nuevo, quizás todo era una pesadilla. Quizás cuando me despertara, todo seria como antes y él estaría aquí. Quizás si esta vez no lo dejaba alejarse, si Gabe siguiera aquí, él siempre sabia que hacer no importaba cual era la situación. Quizás todo era mejor así, jamas seria el mismo, era mejor si me odiaba.

Me destapé, la luz entraba con toda la fuerza del día a través de las cortinas abiertas, las que yo me empeñaba en cerrar. ¿Sería Meiling quien las abrió antes de irse? ¿Sería ella quien me cubrió también? ¿Quien mas si no ella? A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho... Quería creer que ella seguía aquí, que no había espantado a la única persona que me quedaba aunque no sea mi familia... Pero, ¿quien se quedaría después de lo dicho? Ni Meiling podía perdonarme, ni ella...

Fue entonces que escuche el ruido de platos caer como una gran explosión de vidrio y su grito me hizo saltar. Sentí un escalofrió mientras corría fuera del cuarto. Entré a la cocina sin aliento, sintiendo que me iba estallar el pecho, seguía aquí.

-"¿Meiling?" La llamé incrédulo viéndola frente al repostero, el que mi padre había intentado reparar, una repisa había caído. Meiling estaba rodeada de vidrio y bañada en el, vi con pánico un hilo de sangre gotear en el piso. Meiling volteo por fin a verme con sangre resbalando desde su frente hasta su quijada y cuello en un rio imposible de detener.

-"Si estuviera aquí, me gritaría por llevar el café a la quiebra, ¿ja?" Dijo sonriendo débilmente y sin previo aviso comenzó a llorar. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar desde lo ocurrido.

.

.

.

 **-Dolor-**

 **.**

 **.**

-"Mentí." Lloré con ella abrazándola, temiendo que no fuera real. "No quiero perderte a ti también." Meiling me besó jalandome a ella con desesperación, escuché el vidrio quebrarse más aun bajo nuestro peso y recordé la sangre. "Tenemos que ir al hospital." La jalé fuera del café.

-"No, espera. Estoy bien." Se quejó aun llorando mientras llegábamos al carro. Meiling se limpió la cara y pareció notar la sangre por primera vez, se quedó observando su mano como si no lo creyera.

-"Sube." Le insistí abriéndole la puerta.

-"Ensuciare el carro." Me recordó esta débilmente.

-"¿Crees que me importa?!" Le reclamé obligandola a entrar.

Conduje de la manera mas imprudente posible sin darme cuenta que después mientras estaba en la sala de espera y la culpabilidad de poner a Meiling en más peligro tejía redes en mi cabeza.

Su madre llegó con Wei y Syaoran, me puse de pie apenas los reconocí, sintiendo ganas de arrojarme al piso y rogar por perdón.

-"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó su mamá viendo mis manos y parte de mi cara manchadas con sangre seca. ¿Podría sentirme peor que esto? Haciendo que gente que debería odiarme, se preocupara por mi.

-"Te ves pálido, siéntate." Me aconsejó Syaoran. "Iré a ver que hay con Meiling." Continuó Syaoran, dejando a Wei y a su mamá alborotándose alrededor mio.

.

.

.

 **-Aceptación-**

 **.**

 **.**

No nos dejaron ver a Meiling por lo que pareció una eternidad. Cuando entramos al cuarto, Meiling volteo su vista hacia nosotros. Sentí su mirada sobre mi pero no me atrevía a verla a los ojos, solo podía adivinar su sonrisa. Me sentí aun mas culpable, no me había detenido a pensar que ella también estaba en duelo; Ella conocía a mi padre casi tanto como yo mismo. La había herido, no había pensado en ella.

-"¿Por qué me ves así? No he quedado deforme." Me regañó Meiling tocando su cara hasta llegar a la herida en su frente que estaba vendada.

-"Disculpen, no puede haber tanta gente en el cuarto." Nos regaño una enfermera

-"Ah, entonces, esperemos afuera." Dijo su mama jalando a Wei y a Syaoran afuera del cuarto. Los vi desaparecer, reaccionando demasiado tarde, la puerta se cerró en mi cara.

-"¿Adonde te vas?" Me reclamó Meiling.

-"Yo..." Comencé y me detuve al verla pararse."Espera, no te puedes parar Meiling." Le reclamé, intentando detenerla.

-"No tengo nada, solo retiraron los vidrios y sacaron rayos 'x' para asegurarse. Puedo ir a casa si quiero."

-"Pero..." Me quejé.

-"Estoy bien." Dijo Meiling retadoramente. Agarré su rostro entre mis manos.

-"No estas bien." Me quejé de nuevo. "¿Por qué no me odias?"

-"Debería." Me acusó esta y la vi en shock, no era como si de verdad deseara ser odiado aunque sabia que me lo merecía. "Pero ya sabia que eras un niño aunque lo niegues. Así que me esperaba a que dijeras cosas así desde el principio."

Me abracé a ella. Meiling busco mis labios y la ayudé a encontrarlos a ciegas.

Decidí ahí mismo de hacer las cosas bien, mi papa había tenido razón en varias cosas. Tan seguro como que Meiling había logrado tirar esa repisa de alguna forma, cualquiera que sea mi decisión si era algo que había decidido por mi bien y por el de Meiling, no podía equivocarme.

Sin embargo, eso no haría el regreso a clases mas fácil... para nada.

-"No te preocupes." Me tranquilizó Meiling que a pesar de todos los ataques de su mamá, seguía viviendo conmigo. También me había ayudado a organizar el funeral, en el que no podía pensar sin sentir que una parte de mi seguía congelada y jamas podría ser recuperada.

Los demás también habían hecho su parte, pensé agradecido. Al llegar a casa del hospital, en el que había logrado internar a Meiling por dos días con la ayuda de su mamá, alguien había limpiado la cocina. La repisa había sido reparada y una nueva vajilla se encontraba en el lugar de la antigua junto a una nota que contenía la firma de todos.

 _"Todavía tienes familia, cuenta con nosotros."_

Durante el funeral también habían estado presentes pero Meiling era quien me mantenía vivo. Deseaba ser mas fuerte y no ser siempre el único que dependía de ella.

-"Todo ira bien." Continuó Meiling regresándome al presente mientras movía una caja. Se la quité de los brazos y la acomodé por ella junto a las demás cajas en el pasillo. "Solo tenia ropa." Se quejó esta. "Puedo hacer esto, no tienes que..."

-"Yo también puedo hacer esto." La regañe. "Eres tú quien no debería estar esforzándose."

-"Hablas como si estuviera enferma." Me reclamó Meiling. "El doctor dijo que no tenia nada, mira." Continuó reclamándome, pegando su frente en mi cara. La bese donde aun se notaba una fina cicatriz mas pálida que el resto de su piel.

-"Te amo." Declaré tirándola hacia mi y besando su frente una vez mas.

-"¿En serio?" Me interrogó Meiling.

-"Es la única verdad." Le aseguré con verdadero arrepentimiento. Quería borrar lo pasado. Si pudiera regresar, detener a mi papa de subir esa escalera, de dormir del todo... Si nada hubiera pasado...

-"Entonces, te perdonare esta vez." Declaró Meiling satisfecha. "De todas maneras, no tienes otra opción, ya que te seguiré amando poco importa lo que digas." Se burló Meiling. Comencé a besarla sin control deteniéndome en su cuello.

-"No debió ser así." Me disculpé.

-"Poco importa como fue si fue contigo." Respondió esta abrazándose a mi. La abracé fuerte contra mi.

Meiling me había explicado todas las lecciones que había faltado. Sabia que Syaoran, Sakura y Eriol había cubierto todas mis responsabilidades para el comité de graduación y todos habían visitado o llamado durante mi ultima semana libre para darme aliento. Hasta ahora, la visita mas estúpida e innecesaria había sido -por supuesto- la de Jeff, quien había profesado su deseo de adoptarme... Si Jared y Meiling no lo hubieran alejado de mi, estaríamos planeando otro entierro, pensé con diversión mientras avanzaba por el estacionamiento de la academia cogido de la mano de Meiling.

Estaba intentando ignorar todos los susurros que nos seguían pero no era tan fácil cuando nadie se esforzaba en disimular su interés pero ya me había esperado algo así. Era una situación inevitable si Meiling seguía insistiendo en vivir conmigo. Me preguntaba si todo este tiempo Meiling habría soportado todos los rumores ella sola. Pero Meiling odiaba los rumores, me sorprendía verla tan tranquila...

-"Demosle algo verdadero de que hablar." Me sonrió Meiling y antes de poder responder, estaba siendo besado como nunca antes en publico.

-"¡Oh, miss indecencia esta en la casa!" Se burló Jeff saludándonos. Meiling me dejó besando el aire mientras se gritoneaba con Jeff.

-"Jeffrey, dejala en paz. Meiling es _pura_ " Se burló Jared, el parecía saber algo. ¿Habría Meiling ingresado al club de indecencia de Jared y Sakura?

-"¡No son sus asuntos!" Los gritó Meiling.

-"Oh, se sonrojo. Tan tierna." La fastidió Jeff.

-"Pero aun así no lo niega como antes." Sonrió cruelmente Jared. "Si no lo niega, ¿por qué no confirmarlo?"

-"Quizás Chase nos lo diga." Dijo Sakura apareciendo colgada del brazo de Syaoran que lucia como si prefiriera no enterarse de nada... Quizás si habían comenzado a tratarse más como hermanos.

-"¡Ah, mira! ¡Mira!" Dijo de pronto Jeff rebuscando en su maleta como un niño de primaria, sacó un papel arrugado y amarillento y me lo pegó en las narices. Me alejé poniendo a Meiling entre los dos por si las ganas de matarlo me entraban una vez mas. "Saqué una B+ para ti. Solo para ti. Toma, lo puedes encuadrar y guardar en conmemoración al único test que he pasado en historia!" Continuó Jeff en tono de burla pero podía ver que iba en serio.

-"No gracias. Una B+ no merece ser encuadrada. Debería darte vergüenza después de todo lo que te hice repasar." Respondí estrictamente.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!" Me amenazó Jeff ofendido. "Todos saben que una B+ es como una A."

-"¿Por qué tu nota esta en letras? ¿Donde esta el verdadero puntaje?" Se burló Syaoran.

-"¡Sabes muy bien que jamas nos dan el puntaje en este tipo de test!" Le reclamó Jeff.

-"Si fueras mas allá de los 90, te lo darían. Yo tengo el mio todo el tiempo." Lo fastidió Syaoran sacando su hoja de test que estaba guardada como convenía. "Se lee 100%"

-"¡Maldito presumido!" Lo amenazó Jeff mientras los demás reían.

-"Syao, no seas así." Lo regañó Sakura consolando a su mejor amigo.

-"Cuando tengas uno así." Dije revisando el perfecto examen de Syaoran. "Quizás considere encuadrarlo."

Jeff me arrancó el papel de la mano y haciéndolo una bola, lo arrojó lo mas lejos posible ganándose las quejas de Sakura y Jared. Syaoran se contentó de sonreirle superiormente.

-"¡El mio tiene mas esfuerzo!" Se defendió Jeff metiendo su examen en mi maleta y refundiendolo debajo de mis libros. Lo dejé ahí quejándome pero verdaderamente feliz. Eran los mismos, no había compasión, no había esfuerzo en sus risas. Aun eran verdaderos conmigo.

-"¿Qué harás en vacaciones de invierno?" Estaba preguntando Daryl a Rika.

-"Iré a esquiar con mi familia, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros? Pero mi papi te asesinara..." Respondió Rika riendo.

-"¿Yue los sigue torturando?" Se burló Tomoyo viendo a Syaoran hacer repasar matemáticas a Sakura y volteé a verlos a ellos. Era la recreación, había sobrevivido la mitad del día. Era hora de enterarme de todo lo que me había perdido.

-"No la distraigas." Contestó Syaoran apuntando el libro de texto con una regla para que Sakura le volviera a prestar atención.

-"Te hablaba a ti." Dijo Tomoyo ofendida.

-"Si, aun sigue dándome _misiones_. Es un verdadero fastidio." Suspiró Syaoran.

-"¿En serio? No parece molestarte tanto." Se sorprendió Eriol. "Sigues entrando a su cuarto con la misma frecuencia."

-"No es el único." Le reclamó Sakura con fastidio. Eriol se sonrojó pero no parecía arrepentido.

-"¡Concentrate! ¿Qué harás si te reprueban en el ultimo año? ¡¿Quieres terminar como Jeffrey?!"

-"¡Óyeme! ¿Como te atreves? ¡Mi hija es muy inteligente!"

-"¡Lastima que tú no lo seas también!"

-"¿Y-Y ya saben lo qué esta planeando para la fiesta de navidad?" Preguntó Meiling interrumpiendo el divertidisimo combate. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre sus hombros para llamar su atención pero fui ignorado así que permanecí en esa posición espiando la conversación y esperando mi turno.

-"Aparte de hacerme tocar el harpa y cantar villancicos delante de todos los invitados, no sé que otra tortura me espere." Confesó Sakura aprovechando que su novio y su mejor amigo seguían peleando en susurros.

-"Supongo que mientras Yukito esté a cargo de la fiesta, no lo dejara hacer gran cosa."

-"Quizás se le hayan acabado las ideas y solo quiere mantenerlos asustados." Sugerí. Meiling, Tomoyo y Sakura me quedaron viendo en silencio mientras consideraban esa opción.

-"Pero con tu tío es mil veces mejor seguirle la corriente." Dijo Syaoran por fin dándole oídos sordos a las quejas de Jeff.

-"Yue no es tan malo." Lo defendió Eriol. "Son ustedes quienes lo han vuelto así."

-"No es culpa mía que tu santidad me complique tanto la existencia. Si te pudieras tirar una canita al aire con Tomoyo, mi vida seria mucho mas fácil pero, ¡¿que digo?! Si estas guardando tu flor para el matri, ¿cierto?" Lo fastidio Sakura causando una pelea inmediata que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir.

Vi a todos con preocupación pero Meiling, dándose cuenta, me sonrió divertida.

-"¡Lo esta disfrutando! Sak cree que a Eriol le hace bien gritar, lo llama un ejercicio de autodefensa." Me explicó Meiling en susurros.

-"Supongo que es cierto que ahora Eriol responde mas rápido a las burlas de los demás así que Sakura tiene un punto. Pero honestamente, yo creo que solo lo fastidia porque Eriol se ve tan tierno cuando esta enojado." Sonrió Tomoyo con emoción.

-"Creo que solo tu piensas de esa manera, bicho raro..." Respondió Syaoran.

-"Solo Jeff pudo haberle enseñado una técnica tan agresiva..." Comenté con piedad.

-"¿Por qué yo?" Reclamó Jeff.

-"¿Por qué no?" Respondí cruelmente.

-"¡Esa no es una respuesta!"

Seguí discutiendo amenamente con él. Era increíble la normalidad que sentía a pesar de que nada era normal, nada era lo mismo. Los exámenes, Navidad, las fiestas, todo seria diferente ahora que _él_ ya no estaba. No repasaría con él este año, no celebraría con él, no recibiría una llamada a las dos de la madrugada para averiguar si estaba en estado de conducir o no...Eran cosas en las que no había pensado con profundidad pero todas se aproximaban casi aterradoramente.

Suspiré pensando en todo lo que aun tenia que enfrentar pero por lo menos podía contar con todos, sobre todo con liberar el estrés fastidiando a Jeff. Todavía tenia una familia. Lo había aceptado, solo me quedaba seguir por el camino que había elegido con ese pensamiento en mente, sin hesitar, sin mirar atrás...

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
